


Muffins x Scoops Drabbles (FINISHED)

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Like Don't Read, Ear Stroking, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Girls Kissing, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lunch Break, Meet the Family, Mention of events from Legend of the Torbaclaun, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Muffins needs a Hug, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pinky Is a Little Shit, Pizza, Public Display of Affection, Scoops Needs a Hug, Screaming, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, So many tags, Sobbing, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Tears, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, but not as much as muffins wink wink nudge nudge, dumpster diving, inb4 this makes it to page one of the mao mao fics sorted by word count, mention of Sheriff's Department, scoops really loves pbs kids, slim is a little shit too, this is really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: as i promised here is the MxS oneshot/drabble compilation fic, i'll add more as i get ideas(This was originally had "oneshots" in the title but i changed it to "drabbles" because there's some continuity in them)1/22/20 UPDATE: i have added my inspirations for some of the drabbles. please read them as i want y'all support for the original creators
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 8





	1. Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artsy's Gunoa Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552835) by SimonDiamondDoll. 
  * Inspired by [Interview with a Bounty Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101672) by [LoudestWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudestWhisper/pseuds/LoudestWhisper). 
  * Inspired by [Truth Or Dare (Matt X Parappa)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552838) by squishleudders. 
  * Inspired by [Smooches For Badgerclops!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156573) by [Freelance_Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic). 
  * Inspired by [Nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553273) by Sonic Sunshine. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoops goes to Muffins' Bakery after a long day at work, and vents.......

"Looks like there's no news left for today! Goodnight Pure Heart Valley!"

As soon as the camera shut off, Scoops had a sigh of relief. It was clear she needed a break from reporting the news for at least a week. Her boss, Silly Billy, has filled in for her many times, including during the "Torbaclaun" incident, so she knew that if she took a week long break that the news would still come in. "Guess i should head out now." As she left the studio, she passed by her co-workers, Clark and Gay, who she said that she was done for the night to, whilst pointing out that she needed a break from the news. Clark responded with "I understand ma'am, and coincidentally, some people can't even understand me!", while Gary said "Whatever you say, Miss." As she got into her car, she decided to stop by Muffins' Bakery because she was hungry, and she also wanted to talk to her best friend, who just so happened to own the place.

"Welcome- Scoops? What brings you here so late?"

"It's been a long-ass day, and I'm hungry as hell. Here's 3 bucks for some pie."

"Okay!"

Scoops sat down in front of the counter and waited, while thinking about all of the stuff she and Clark had to report on, such as Pinky getting trapped in an old water well and farting loudly when the Sheriff's Dept. tried to get him out, and Penny & Benny having ANOTHER road picnic at the same time. "Here's your pie!" "T-thanks Muffins."

"Scoops? Whats wrong?" Muffins asked out of curiosity, as the donkey began eating the pie.

Scoops paused for a second. "It's just.... I've been needing a break from reporting for awhile now, and it's really starting to stress me the hell out. Every single day, there's ALWAYS a story about Pinky smearing himself in sauce then getting stuck in something, or Slim Pigguns "accidentally" running people over......" She took a deep breath. "IT'S JUST THE SAME CRAP EVERY SINGLE DAY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMO-" Suddenly she was stopped. Muffins knew EXACTLY how Scoops felt. "I completely understand. Every single Windsday Pinky breaks into my dumper and steals a bunch of the stale bagels. If I gotta be honest, he's a jackass!" "I'm RIGHT here." "Oh, sorry. But anyway, I also constantly see Slim just sitting at one of the tables. He doesn't order anything." Scoops had finished her pie, but before she left, Muffins needed to give her something.

"I almost forgot......" Suddenly, she hugged Scoops as tight as possible without hurting her.

"Don't worry, things could be a lot worse. if you really need a break from your job, just ask your boss you fill in for you until you feel like you can report again."

The mouse proceeded to release her friend from the hug, as Scoops thanked her for the advice.

"When i get back home I'll call Silly Billy and see what we can do. I'll see you later, goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too, BFF."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: i'm gonna be translating Clark's "Yips" to English if and when he appears in these
> 
> the story about pinky getting trapped in an old water well is based on an actual story i saw on the news where a horse got stuck in a well and they had to borrow a backhoe from a neighbor to get said horse out
> 
> i'm pretty sure the spiderverse reference in this will be easy to spot........ hopefully
> 
> This one takes place 1 week before Scoops moved in with Muffins in my AU


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin plus a stealth reference to another Mao Mao ship involving Scoops near the end

6:00 AM. the alarm clock is just about to go off. A small, yellow bird pops out.

"WAKE UP!!!!!"

"WE'RE UP! WE'RE UP!"

"You set the coffee maker, right?" "Of course I did!"

Scoops had some trouble waking up. She quickly put her hat on then checked in the mirror to make sure there wasn't anything on her face, then proceeded to brush her teeth. Muffins, on the other hand, got up quickly. After changing into her apron she went downstairs to pour 2 cups of coffee then poured 2 bowls of ceral, and proceeded to let Scoops know that breakfast was ready.

"Be down in a sec! Just putting on my mascara!"

After having breakfast (and discussing whatever was in that weeks paper), Scoops was about to leave for work, but Muffins let her know she forgot something.

"I think you're forgetting something."

Scoops then kissed Muffins, assuming that she forgot to kiss her. Muffins blushed then unfolded her hand to reveal Scoops' keys. "I meant these, but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." She then grabbed her keys and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm pretty sure Muffins' bakery and her house are located in the same building so that explains why she stays at home
> 
> yes that was an elmo in grouchland reference at the beginning
> 
> again, if you review, please don't be too negative. this includes "this ship is shit lol ship muffins x ol blue because it's cannon" or something like that lmao


	3. Accidental Wakeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Muffins has a nightmare and wakes up Scoops one hour before she intended, things get....... fluffy?

Muffins woke up at 5 AM screaming, also causing Scoops to wake up. "Ugh, it's 5 in the damn morning and i'm supposed to have another hour of sleep. What are you screaming about?"

'I had an awful nightmare." Muffins continued, while holding back tears. "So much bad stuff happened, half of the village was killed by monsters.......... The Sky Pirates took over the entire kingdom...... And then I found out my entire life was nothing more then a T-"

Suddenly, Scoops put her hoof over Muffins' lips. "Please don't harp on it too much, it's only a bad dream." She noticed that her mate was still holding back tears, so she ended up giving her a cooldown hug, causing her tears to magically disappear. "And since we're wide awake," Scoops said as she put her hat on, "we might as well do our routine now." "Sounds good" said Muffins.

Several hours later, during her lunch break, Scoops talked about how she woke up with her co-workers. Gary's thoughts were "At least you woke up early!" while Clark said "This is why i never asked if you were single.", resulting in everyone in the room laughing. Muffins, on the other hand, mentioned her dream to her frequent customer Ol' Blue, who said that she should probably stop doing "midnight stress baking" in the middle of the night. "I'm getting the feeling that it's bad for your health as well. Oh boy we're gonna have a lot to talk about next session........"

Muffins didn't have that dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: sorry it's short i need more ideas lmao


	4. The Bagel Theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffins has had ENOUGH of Pinky's shit, while Scoops watches in shock and awe

"And now, Sugar Plum, you're gonna see why I wish I didn't have a dumpster."

As the pair went out back, the approached the dumpster, where Pinky just so happened to be hiding. Muffins opened the dumpster and quickly spotted the rhinoceros filling his bag with rock hard bagels. "GET OUT!" the mouse shouted. "NO! I live for bagels!" Pinky responded. Muffins, of course, was displeased. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way....." She then grabbed Pinky out of the dumpster, sat him down, and tried to tell him that dumpster diving was a crime, but he didn't listen. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" 

Muffins was so angered that he didn't listen that she knew that she had to say it. Scoops was about to stop her, but suddenly...........

"Then STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DUMPSTER!!!!!!!!! I DON'T GIVE SINGLE SHIT ABOUT YOUR OBSESSION WITH BAGELS OR NOT, YOU DAMNED TRESPASSER! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed so loud that it caused Scoops' hat to fly off.

She screamed so loud that half of the village came to see what was happening.

She screamed so loud that THE SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT came to see what was happening.

Pinky just stood there for 10 seconds, and then said "I'm stealing bagels every Windsday, and that's FINAL!"

"Then you leave me no choice."

And without warning, Muffins grabbed a water bottle from behind her back, opened it, and poured it onto Pinky's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! OH GOD IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME JESUS! HELP ME TOM CRUISE! TOM CRUISE, USE YOUR WITCHCRAFT ON ME TO GET THE WATER OFF ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then he ran off, never to be seen in Muffins' dumpster again. As the entire town cheered and as Scoops put her hat back on, Muffins felt proud of herself. Not only had she just successfully stopped the most disliked person in town from infiltrating her dumpster, but she got to show Scoops what it's like living in the same building as your business: You have a dumpster instead of rolling trash cans and you quite literally get a stay at home job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if pinky is your favorite sweetiepie then i'm sorry
> 
> before you ask idfk why these drabbles keep mentioning scoops putting on her hat either
> 
> also yes that was a talladega nights reference, i watch too many good movies


	5. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffins meets up with Scoops at the studio during her lunch break, and well....... Lets just say there's a reference to my first fic here as well

"SURPRISE!"

"Muffins? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, that's all."

As she sat down right next to Scoops, they began to talk about what's happened so far that day, as Scoops' co-workers, Gary and Clark, watched. After about 8 minutes of talking, Muffins moved her hand to the back of her crush's head, and began stroking her ears. Scoops, being as easily flustered as she is, immediately said "Please not around my co-workers!" but let her continue because it felt good. After about 6 minutes of strokes, Muffins then stopped and kissed Scoops on the lips, startling her because they were still in front of her co-workers. Scoops quickly leaned in to make sure her co-workers weren't watching..........

They were.

Gary was recording the whole thing while Clark just sat there confused, while Gary loudly exclaimed "THIS IS SO GOING ON YOUTUBE!" as he stopped the recording. Scoops immediately grabbed him by his overall strap and said the following:

"If you post this on YouTube, I'm gonna personally fire you."

This caused Gary to slowly back away while Clark asked "Can you two please kiss again? I didn't see it the first time." Muffins then grabbed Scoops by her blazer and kissed her again because Clark asked nicely, followed by Scoops saying "We're never breaking up, I promise."

Later back at home, Muffins apologized for getting too "into it" during the lunch break, but Scoops said it was OK because "I needed ear strokes after having to report on Pinky getting stuck for the 5th time this week anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opening to clifford's really big movie 2004 dvd. no context or anything just opening to clifford's really big movie 2004 dvd
> 
> (i promise i'll try to make a longer one next)


	6. i don't know what to name this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter it would spoil the whole thing if i described it here cuz it's short af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before i start this really short one, i just wanna explain why this ship exists: I decided to ship both Muffins and Scoops because i noticed that half of the fandom when they're not shipping Mao Mao with another character on the show, they'll sometimes make ships that honestly make no sense whatsoever, so i decided to make one myself and it ended up making a lot of sense in a way, especially after making a bunch of posts about it on my (Private) Tumblr account with one follower, so there's an explanation

After returning home from another long day at work, Scoops noticed a line on the floor leading all the way to her and Muffins' room. She knew what this probably meant, but she followed it anyway.

As soon as she opened the door, she noticed the room was empty, and just seconds later, Muffins came out of another room and pushed Scoops into the bedroom, and then hugged her. Scoops, being both confused and flustered, asked her why there was a line leading to the bedroom, and this was her response:

"I just wanted an excuse to hug you before we actually go to sleep."

"Well in that case...." Scoops then hugged her back and also kissed her, prompting Muffins to kiss her back.

Scoops then said "Might as well just go into the living room now, because it's only 4 PM.", with Muffins responding "PLUS we still need to make dinner!"

As Muffins headed to the kitchen, Scoops walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. As the AC drifted through her violet fur, she thought to herself "Why did i think that the line leading to my room meant sex? Oh well, i needed a hug anyways...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making another short one i have writers block again


	7. Valentines date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Muffins and Scoops see the Sonic movie and uh........

"Alight! Looks like we're all set to go for our Valentines date!" said Scoops excitedly.

Then Muffins asked "But aren't you forgetting something?"

As soon as her partner asked that, Scoops realized what she was referring to. "MY HAT! IT'S MISSING!" "Calm down! I know it's still around here somewhere..." Scoops bolted to her and Muffins' room to make sure it was there, and quickly located a plum-colored cap on the bedpost on her side of the the bed. She put it on and bolted right back downstairs. Muffins was shocked she was able to find her hat that fast. "A-are you sure your hooves don't hurt from running that fast?" "They're perfectly fine, though donkeys aren't supposed to run that fast.... heh." They then quickly made their way to their car and to the theater.

"2 tickets for Sonic, please!"

"Uh- Whatever you say. Theater number 7."

After buying their drinks and popcorn and receiving their ticket stubs, they made their way to theater number 7 and sat down in the back row, as Pinky was in one of the middle rows. Last time they had went to the theater (To see Spies in Disguise) Pinky had saved a seat for a jar of mayonnaise and left it open during the whole movie to the point where Scoops almost passed out because the smell was nauseating, so they decided to sit as far away from him as possible.

After a mere 10 minutes of it, the First Look stuff had ended. But every trailer before the movie itself Pinky had a comment on.

My Spy trailer: "WHAT THE HELL?"

No Time To Die 007 trailer: "THIS LOOKS LIKE SHIT! NOT SEEING IT!"

Soul trailer: "THIS LOOKED GOOD UNTIL HE TURNED INTO A BLOB! NOT SEEING IT!"

Scoob trailer: "THIS LOOKS LIKE SHIT! NOT SEEING IT!"

SpongeBob Sponge on the Run trailer: "THIS LOOKS LIKE SHIT! NOT SEEING IT! AND HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET KEANU REEVES?"

Top Gun Maverick trailer: "NO!"

"Ugh! That pink son of a bitch never shuts up!"

As the movie finally began, on screen was the movie's custom version of the Paramount logo. The audience was hyped at this point; So were Scoops and Muffins. But the hype died as soon as Pinky returned to yelling at the screen. 14 minutes later, Penny and Benny had clearly gotten sick of it, and the former walked to to Pinky to say the following: "Could you please shut the hell up? We're just trying to have a peaceful Valentines Day and you're talking to the screen like you're a father getting pissed off at his kid!" Pinky responded with "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND TAKE A NEW SEAT, BITCH!?", not only causing Penny to break down crying but also prompting Benny to give Pinky the bird, and then Penny and Benny LEFT the theater. "OH DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! SHE DID THAT TO HERSELF!" Scoops felt like she needed beat his ass, but Muffins was holding her back by her blazer to prevent her from causing more drama, while the rest of the theater was screaming at Pinky for making Penny cry. 5 minutes later, the movie abruptly shuts off and the lights go back on, leaving the theater confused. Suddenly, the doors were busted open to reveal none other then the Pure Heart Defenders themselves: Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat! 

The entire theater cheered- except for Pinky. He began attempting to flee until Mao Mao tackled him and handcuffed him. The sheriff shouted "You're not only under arrest for disturbing the peace, but also for breaking into my therapist's house earlier today!" as he and Badgerclops took him away. Then Penny and Benny returned, both staring at Pinky with smug expressions on their faces. "Don't look at me like that! YOU did that to yourself!" Once Pinky was taken away, Adorabat flew in front of the screen and announced "We and the management of this theater apologize for the inconvenience! Your movie will restart momentarily! AAAAAAAH!" then flew out. And as she promised, the lights went down and a familiar mountain appeared on screen; The Paramount mountain. The theater cheered as the movie restarted because they were finally able to watch the movie in peace.

-2 HOURS LATER-

"Well that was eventful..... Wanna go to the sushi bar after these credits finish?" Scoops excitedly asked. "I still like to stay in case if there's an Easter Egg, even though we had to leave once the credits started last time thanks to Pinky and his mayo jar." "Sure." said Muffins. As the mouse and the donkey walked out, Farmer Bun passed them, then quickly asked "Ayup, are you two close friends? I've been seeing you both together a lot for the past week.", in which Muffins responded "Oh, we're MORE then just friends, Cottontail." causing Bun to gasp and Scoops to become slightly flustered. Muffins then leaned in and kissed Scoops.

After eating at the sushi bar, the pair headed home and snuggled on the couch while watching Max & Ruby on TV (Because nothing else was on), knowing that next time someone starts purposefully pissing people off when you're trying to watch a movie, to pretend to leave the theater and call the cops once you're outside of the screening room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sheriff's department finally appears yay!
> 
> probably should have saved this for valentines but oh well
> 
> pinky screaming at the screen is a reference to the kidbehindacamera (pickle boy from angry grandpa) vlog "kicked out of the movies" and the way pinky was taken away is a reference to an r/entitledparents post i'm too lazy to find
> 
> LONG OVERDUE EDIT: The KidBehindACamera video in question was this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cG1xlLAnKMQ (When you wait 4 months to add the reference epic style)


	8. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long one

"The last of the invitations are sent!"

Both Scoops and Muffins were preparing for the sleepover they were holding at their house that night - INCLUDING what movie to watch and what pizza to order. At around 6 PM that day, Muffins began ordering the Domnio's pizza while Scoops greeted the guests, who were, in order of entry: Ol' Blue, Farmer Bun, Gary, Clark, Slim Pigguns, and Honey. Pinky was banned from entry for obvious reasons. After Scoops, Muffins, and the guests finished taking turns playing multiplayer Super Mario Maker 2, the pizzas had arrived. "Oh! The pizzas are here! Muffins, set up the table while i get them!" Scoops excitedly announced as the guests murmured about what else was to happen that night.

After finishing their pizza, Muffins announced "Who wants to do Truth or Dare?" in which all of the guests said yes but Scoops didn't because she was easily flustered and knew that someone would dare her to kiss Muffins, despite the fact that most of the guests (Excluding Honey and Slim) already knew that she was in a romantic relationship with her. While Truth or Dare was happening. Scoops sat in the living room, watching PBS Kids for no reason while greatly anticipating the movie they were going to watch that night.

After the Truth or Dare, it was time for the movie. So Scoops quickly grabbed the DVD and put it in the PS3 - Making sure that no one other then Muffins saw the label on the disc - and hit play. This was a modified version of the retail disc, with all of the stuff before the menu (Trailers, FBI shit) removed so that the movie would start as soon as the disc was put in, as the menu would only appear once the movie ended. The disc started with the Paramount logo, this time starting like any other ordinary Paramount film. this led to more more murmuring from the guests as to what the movie could possibly be, with Ol' Blue's guess inevitably being "Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events", which actually had a trailer on the DVD. The murmuring stopped once the Nickelodeon Movies logo played - They were watching The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie. "Yeah, we watch this at every sleepover I hold.......... I love this movie way too much." said Scoops. "But not as much as Muffins, heh."

Once the credits began rolling, everyone began setting up their sleeping bags and such (Except for Gary who can't get over the fact he shares his name with a snail), though Honey just slept on the couch. At this point, Muffins was walking Scoops to their room while the latter continued singing Goofy Goober Rock. Muffins was already in her nightgown so she didn't need to change, while Scoops, since she doesn't have a nightgown, simply took her hat off and crawled into bed. After having her ears stroked by Muffins for 8 minutes, Scoops turned around to face her partner, kissed her, then proceeded to cuddle her. Muffins responded to this by hugging Scoops as tight as possible without hurting her (As she normally does when she hugs her) then continued cuddling.

"I love you very much, Sugar Plum."

"I love you too, Muffs."

But something was brewing just outside their door.

"Well, looks like they're done! Can i stop filming now?" said a particular crocodile.

"Yeah." responded a familiar pig.

"Real mature Bradley!" yipped a two-apples-tall seal.

The following morning started interestingly. After the pair got dressed (Muffins changing from her nightgown to her apron and Scoops putting her hat back on), the first thing they hear from downstairs was Farmer Bun saying "Ayup, with a fur tuft like that I still wish I looked THAT CUTE without my hat!" while everyone except Slim watched a very familiar sounding video.

"GARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

"OH SHIT!"

Scoops was clearly flustered and pissed off. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT UPLOAD EMBARRASSING VIDEOS OF ME ON YOUTUBE????" Gary responded "Slim told me to do it! When we played Truth or Dare he took advantage of you not being in the room by daring me to film you and Muffins in bed and then upload it! I'm deleting it right now! PLEASE DON'T "PERSONALLY FIRE" ME!!!!!!!!" Ol' Blue, Clark, and Honey showed sympathy for the donkey and her partner, each stating they tried to stop Gary from actually doing the dare, but Slim was being very forceful about it and actually threatened to MURDER Blue. Bun also showed sympathy for the pair as well after Scoops got pissed off, while Muffins laughed and said "IT'S OKAY! But next time i'm banning people from daring me to leave the room during that game!" Gary then said "By the way, he's in the downstairs bathroom hiding in the shower."

Just then, the bathroom door opened and a yellow pig walked out.

"Alright everybody! Looks like the coast is clear! who wants to hear me sing Moves like Jagger?"

"Oh, why hello Mr. Pigguns. You wanna know what happens when you force someone to film his co-worker in bed with her crush?"

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna (hopefully) be the only time an f-bomb is dropped in this thingy because i want this to be rated PG13 unlike fire emblem fans after byleths reveal trailer
> 
> this is prolly my best one yet
> 
> yes that was a stickin' around reference, i never even watched that show when i was smol but the intro was really catchy


	9. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a follow up to the first drabble in this thingy taking place a day after the events of the sleepover
> 
> Warning: Scoops cries

"So, how was your day?"

Scoops didn't respond. She just frowned, walked over to the couch and sat down next to Muffins, who was worried. She asked "Are you still upset about Slim recording us 2 nights ago?" when she noticed a bruise on Scoops' cheek and an ACE bandage wrapped around her right ear. Scoops then responded "Uhm.... no. I've gotten over that. I just had a rough day, plus I got back here at like 8:30 PM." Muffins then asked about the bruise and the bandage. "Well..... Pinky was pretty damn upset that I didn't invite him to our sleepover, and he somehow found me trying to write a story while I was sitting in the park and he decided it would be a good idea to...... uhm....... attack me......"

Muffins gasped.

"As you can see, he bruised my cheek and skinned my right ear all because I didn't invite him to our sleepover." Scoops continued, clearly trying not to cry. "Even though I had a valid reason to not invite him....." She then proceeded to bury her face into Muffins' chest as she began sobbing, because she suddenly realized why she was so depressed that day: She was assaulted by someone because he was not being invited to something that happened 2 DAYS AGO.

Muffins was devastated. And as such, decided to hug her partner as tight as possible, but this time, she knew that she wouldn't hurt her.

"Remember the week before you moved in with me? When you came into my bakery and went on a stress rant? I was there for you. Remember last week when the nauseating smell of mayonnaise nearly caused you to pass out when we watched Spies in Disguise? I was there for you. I'll ALWAYS be here for you, no matter what happens. And like I said 2 nights ago, I love you very much, Sugar Plum."

As Muffins began stroking Scoops' ears in an attempt to calm her down, the latter said "Thanks..... I really needed that." as her tears dissipated. Muffins then went to put a sign on the bakery's window. When she came back, Scoops was still frowning, but was watching PBS Kids again. "Scoops, I'm still really sorry that you had an awful day." Scoops replied "It's okay! I'm just bored now, so I decided to do what I normally do when I'm bored: Watch PBS Kids." Muffins laughed and said "You crack me up sometimes. Guess I'll join." 15 minutes later, Muffins noticed that Scoops had fallen asleep on her lap, using her hat as a pillow. Muffins quickly took a picture of the sight (As she thought it was adorable) then carried her to their room, set her on their bed, tucked her in, put her hat on the bedpost, then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Sugar Plum. He's to a less-rough day."

At 5 AM the next day, just before Muffins and Scoops woke up, Pinky attempted to break into the bakery only to notice the following sign on the window:

"NOTE: As of Steeluaury 12th, 2020, an individual by the name of "Pinky" is BANNED from entering this building. -Muffs"

Pinky was arrested 17 minutes later for attempting to break into the building next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this and the sleepover take place one week after the pair saw spies in disguise, where as mentioned in valentine's date, pinky brought an entire opened jar of mayonnaise
> 
> parker hasn't said if the mao mao universe has different names for months like it does for the days of the week yet so i just made a month (in particular being the mao mao version of january) myself


	10. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Scoops' first day living with Muffins, I felt like I should make this because I need to give them more backstory and because my last fic was actually awful even for a jokefic

"I've been expecting you."

As Scoops walked into the house and dropped he luggage by the door, Muffins showed her around. After showing Scoops the bedroom, Muffins apologized that there was only one bed, and Scoops repsonded "That's okay! I get a little lonely when i sleep anyways." as she set up the table on her side of the bed.

After having dinner, they both decided to go to bed. Just before Scoops got into bed, Muffins said the following:

"I'm pretty sure you've gotten this a lot, but you look cuter without your hat."

Scoops blushed and said "Uhm... thanks?" as she crawled into bed, with her back turned to Muffins, who saw this as an opportunity to "confess". And without thinking, she began stroking Scoops' long, violet ears. The donkey instantly asked if the mouse was stroking her ears, to which Muffins replied "Why yes, I am." As Muffins continued, Scoops began to wonder if this was the start of a relationship, which she was hoping it was.

It was.

After talking about various things going on in her life, Scoops decided she had enough of having her ears stroked and turned around to face Muffins, and proceeded to poke her nose with her hoof.

"Boop!"

"Hahaha! Yeah, if you haven't already noticed, I have a cru- I mean, a cr-"

"Let me guess, you have a crush on me?"

"Yes...."

"Don't worry, that's okay, because......"

Muffins gulped.

Scoops continued, whilst blushing: "I've always had a crush on you, too."

Muffins then grabbed her partner close. "I've always wanted to do this." Then she kissed her, then they both proceeded to cuddle.

"I think I finally found my match."

"I'm glad you decided to move in with me. Not only are we no longer lonely, but we finally got to confess our feelings."

Just then, Scoops' phone rang.

"Hello?"

"CLOCK AND WALL TORTURE!"

"Very funny, Jenny! STOP PRANK CALLING ME AT 12 IN THE MORNING!" Scoops then hung up.

Muffins asked "Who was that?", then Scoops answered "That was just my sister. She's nice but she likes calling me at midnight for some reason."

Not long after that, they finally drifted off to sleep while cuddling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clock and wall torture
> 
> in all seriousness, i'd just like to note that these take place in an alternate universe where everything is the same except muffins was never in a relationship with ol blue (nor did she ever have a child), pinky is more of an asshat then he is on the show, and probably a bunch of other differences that are to be added as i write more chapters
> 
> 2 side notes:
> 
> note 1: yes i referenced the shitfic i made last night with the prank call part
> 
> note 2: i chose "jenny" to be the name of scoops' sister because female donkeys are called "jenny". yeah i know i'm bad at making names


	11. The Sleepover: Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stupid idea I got after watching "You cant sleep because your brother is playing the Wii but its past his bedtime and dads mad (ASMR)"

"I love you very much. Sugar Plum."

"I love you too, Muffs."

They then both drifted off to sleep. But not for long, as 3 hours later, at 2:00 AM, they abruptly woke up thanks to various noises from the living room.

"Ugh...... what was that?"

"I almost forgot we were holding a sleepover. I'm gonna go try to break it up."

Scoops hopped out of bed and rushed downstairs, to discover Slim making loud noises with various objects while everyone was trying to tell him to shut the hell up.

"SLIM!!! You do realize some of us are actually trying to sleep, right?"

The pig responded "I know! I just want everyone to stay up all night!"

Scoops then picked up Slim and carried him out of the building, and proceeded to lock every door behind her.

"Sorry about that everyone! I was getting annoyed too."

The rest of the guests thanked her, as Clark stated "Also, I know I've said this before, but i think you look cute without your hat." Scoops blushed and said "Thanks again anyways!" as she went back to her and Muffins' room. When she walked in, she discovered her partner was still awake.

"Muffins? You're still awake?"

"Usually when I'm woken in the middle of the night it's hard for me to get back to sleep. I sometimes do 'midnight stress baking' to calm me down but it rarely works!"

As Scoops crawled back into bed, she stated "I guess i'm gonna have to hug you then!"

She then proceeded to hug her partner in an attempt to get her back to sleep.

The next morning consisted of making breakfast, saying goodbye to the guests, and just plain-old relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, no notes off the top of my head right now


	12. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffins and Scoops's first date (ROLL CREDITS!) to see Toy Story 4's Midnight Premiere, yeah they got together in summer 2019, but the Sheriff's Department had already been formed since 2016 at the earliest based on when the pilot for the show itself (Not the 2014 teaser) was made
> 
> (Spoiler warning for those who still haven't seen TS4. Also this is NOT propaganda to make you vote for TS4 at the Oscars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we start i just wanna note the inconsistency of farmer bun between the sleepover and valentines date: THIS WAS NOT INTENTIONAL. i completely forgot about bun's appearance in valentines date when i wrote rough day, so i guess to compensate, i'll just say that bun completely forgot about the events of the sleepover by the time valentines date took place. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"Come on! We can't miss the movie!"

As they walked to their car, they drove to the theater only to discover a LONG line of people, with the Sheriff's Department among them. A lot of the people were in costume. Even Mao Mao wore a Woody costume! "Luckily we got our tickets in advance on Fandango!" exclaimed Scoops as they walked into the theater and got their drinks and popcorn (PLUS candy snuck in from OnCue!) they made their way to their seats then proceeded to relax as the trailers started and most of the people from the line outside came in.

They couldn't relax for long though.

As the trailer for The Addams Family finished, a random sweetiepie yelled "THIS LOOKS AWFUL!". Muffins and Scoops didn't really take note as the former was busy eating Junior Mints while the latter had her hoof in...... the popcorn. As the trailer for Angry Birds 2 started, Pinky came up to the screen and began to announce something.

"WOODY STAYS WITH BO PEEP AT THE END! ALSO FORKY GETS A GIRLFRIEND!"

Scoops was pissed. She had paid 10 dollars to see the film with her now-girlfriend only to have it SPOILED by a disgusting pink prick. Muffins, on the other hand, broke down crying. This angered Scoops even more. The whole theater was also pissed off. A lot of the sweetiepies were sending empty threats to Pinky and Mao Mao actually threatened to arrest him. At this point the Dora the Explorer trailer had started and Pinky was reading the entire Wikipedia plot summary from beginning to end, and Scoops (Who was trying to comfort Muffins) couldn't take anymore of this shit and quickly shouted:

"PINKY! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GONNA HAVE TO COME DOWN THERE AND RIP YOU OPEN A NEW ASSHOLE!"

Pinky quickly fled the theater, ending the yell fest. The movie had started at this point and Muffins had stopped crying. Once the movie ended, only a few people were still in their seats: Slim Pigguns, Farmer Bun, and of course: Muffins and Scoops. Farmer Bun quickly left once the Pixar logo gag thing ended, while Slim remained in his seat the whole time. Muffins and Scoops were sitting in the back row and saw this as an opportunity to share their first public kiss.

As Muffins and an extremely love-struck Scoops walked down the aisles to the exit, they discovered why Slim was still there: He fell asleep in a Buzz Lightyear costume. As soon as he woke up he spilled his Icee and popcorn all over the floor, jumped all over it multiple times, and fled. "You know i was expecting Pinky to do that. Guess I'll just let an employee know about the mess." As they let an employee know about the mess and then walked to their car, Muffins said the following:

"Even though I was spoiled, the movie was AWESOME! I just wish everyone didn't laugh every time the damn spork was on screen!"

Once they got home, they went to bed because it was like 1:30 AM. As Muffins finished stroking her partner's ears, she rested her head on her chest while hugging her. Scoops thought this was adorable and didn't move her back to the side of the bed until she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Mr. Peanut (1916 - 2020)
> 
> As you can see Pinky somehow hasn't been banned from every theater in Pure Heart plus every theater in every town within a 30 mile radius


	13. Literally Sleeping on the Job (I suck at titles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoops stays up all night making a paper and tries to host the TV news on a lack of sleep

It is 6 AM. Scoops has placed the paper she wrote in her car. As she walked back in to get the rest of her stuff (And have breakfast), Muffins noticed her.

"Scoops? Are you sure you should go to work today since you stayed up all night again? You might fall asleep on the job!"

"I'll be fine!"

As she arrived to drop off the paper, she headed to the studio to prepare the news for that day. As she look at that days news, she knew this was gonna be long. "Oh great. MORE Pinky crap?" Just then, Gary alerted his co-worker that the camera was about to start recording, so she prepared to have to report on the same things she reports on every day.

"Good morning Pure Heart Valley! This is Scoops! Did you know that I literally had no sleep?" Just then, she passes out.

"Oh shit....."

Everyone in the studios is freaking out. Their only experienced news anchor had just COMPLETELY fell asleep and couldn't wake up. Her head was face flat on the desk, and she had already started snoring despite not even being asleep for a minute. 10 minutes later, someone walked into the studio; Muffins herself.

"I'm here to pick up Scoops." Gary, Clark, and even Silly Billy had known had been together since Summer 2019, so she was allowed in the studio to transport her now-sleeping girlfriend back to their house. As Scoops layed in the back seat of Muffins' car, they headed back home.

Scoops woke up to discover she was back in bed - albeit with her hat still on - as if it was all a dream. It said 2:40 on the clock, meaning she still had time left in the day to spend.

She immediately went downstairs and asked Muffins "What the hell happened?"

Muffins answered: "You fell asleep as soon as you tired to report. I watched the news this morning to make sure you were doing okay and as soon as you introduced yourself you passed out. Thank god your boss recognized me so i could get you back here!"

"Is my car still at the studio?"

"Yeah. I'll drive you to work tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

They then sat down on the couch, turned on the TV, and relaxed for the rest of the hour.

"Only now I'm realizing that your boss is just as great of a news reporter as you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Terry Jones (1942 - 2020)
> 
> This takes place 4 days after Valentines date


	14. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't wanna add a summary for this one because it might spoil the whole thing

It is 10 minutes past 6 AM.

Scoops has been sitting on the couch since 3 AM.

She isn't writing a paper.

She isn't pacing about whatever she has to report.

She isn't waiting for anything.

She's just sitting there.

Just then, Muffins came downstairs, concerned for her partner.

"Scoops, you've been sitting here since 3 in the damn morning! Whats happening?"

"It's just......."

Muffins began stroking Scoops' ears in an attempt to prevent her from breaking down again.

"My mom...."

Muffins stopped.

"Back when i was 6 years old, if i got hurt, she would hold me and stroke my ears..... she's the real reason why i loved having my ears stroked....."

".... Is she dead?"

"No. I'm just reminiscing on the past."

"But.... Why have you been up since 3 AM?"

"I'm nervous."

Muffins stopped again. She quickly asked why she was nervous, Scoops responded:

"She's gonna visit me at my job for the first time since 2017..... A lot has changed plus I haven't told her about my relationship with you. She texts and calls me sometimes though."

After discussing what to do, Scoops decided to just go and explain that she's in love with Muffins while also explaining what they've been doing for the past few months.

After Scoops got back from work, she explained to Muffins how it went.

"It went great! Mom is so proud me for both my job AND my love life!"

"What about the coincidental ear stroking?"

".......Uhm, she thought that it was awesome that i still love that!"

"AWESOME!"

They then kissed when suddenly, the TV said "Coming up next on PBS Kids, it's Curious George!"

"So wanna watch PBS Kids while talking about random stuff while cuddling again?"

"Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this, i may or may not take a break from this overly long fic. it's not coming to an end so don't worry, i'm just gonna take a quick break (if it was coming to an end, i would have linked ocean man in this section without context)


	15. I cannot think of a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a random idea i got that i kept thinking about instead of sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally it's own fic, but i moved it here because i don't think it really warranted it's own fic (And thus, the hiatus for this compilation has ended!)
> 
> Heavily inspired by a lost Klonoa fic from fanfiction.net. More info in the end notes

Muffins and Scoops are just relaxing under a tree at 6 AM on a normal Waturday morning. Muffins decided to hug Scoops for no real reason, startling the latter slightly.

"Oof! Muffins? Why are you hugging me randomly again?"

"Because i love you!"

"Oh. That sounds about right."

As the wind blew in their faces, Scoops took off her hat to allow the wind to flow freely through her ears and the rest iof her fur. Muffins quietly gasped at this sight since Scoops usually didn't like being seen without her hat in public.

"I'm gonna say it again: You look cuter without your hat."

"Thanks again though."

Muffins then started stroking her partner's ears, as Scoops was still trying to wake up. Scoops had already known that she was gonna get her ears stroked this time, but still acted surprised. "At least there's no one looking." Muffins then hugged Scoops again, and then they both layed on the ground, while the former continued stroking the latter's ears. At this point it was 6:50, and the park would soon have more people. The pair didn't really want to be seen in public like this again, so as Scoops put her hat back on, she asked Muffins if they should head back home.

"Yeah, we probably should."

They headed back home and cuddled in bed, rejoicing that their long week is finally over, despite the fact there was another one already ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lost Klonoa fic in question was named (If my faulty ass memory isn't being faulty ass memory as usual) "Different Rebirth". It was actually where i got the ear stroking thing from to begin with. After all, Scoops and Klonoa have 2 things in common: Having long ears and rarely (But in Scoops' case NEVER outside of the silhouette in Enemy Mime, I'm overlooking this too much am I?) being seen without their hat
> 
> Sorry that it's short I was actually expecting it to be longer
> 
> I actually had to go to Twitter Advanced Search to find the one tweet that Parker made because i forgot what the Mao Mao universe's version of Saturday was
> 
> Really minor side note: Am I the only person who thought that Scoops was a boy until reading the cast list? I can't be the only one


	16. probably a semi-"meeting the family" drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter? On THIS fic? It's more likely then you think
> 
> Basically how Muffins met Scoops' sister, felt like i needed to make this after writing in Scoops' sister's backstory in my last fic (Near Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to a YouTube user by the name of "Carnage Counts" for uploading the kill count for Doctor Sleep so i don't have to sit through the whole movie to know when the graphic scenes start

"I-I'm still not sure i can handle this movie......"

"Don't worry! My sister is the manager and she'll let us get different tickets if it's too scary!"

As they made their way to the ticket booth, Scoops asked for 2 tickets to see Doctor Sleep. The ticket booth worker (Ketchup's older brother) warned the pair that this isn't a good date movie, and also explained that Scoops had previously saw Zombieland Double Tap by herself for this reason. Muffins responded "Well, I think I can handle this one this time!"

"Suit yourself. Theater number 4."

As the two walked over theater number 4 with popcorn and drinks in hand, Scoops let her partner know that if they end up being scared anyway, that her sister will be more then happy to giver them tickets to see a different movie. "I remember back in 2016, when the Sheriff's Dpt. was first formed, i decided to see the Blair Witch remake. It scared me so badly that she was not only more then happy to give me a ticket for "Storks", but she even gave me free Reese's Pieces!"

Muffins could only handle the first 15 minutes before she had to leave. Scoops ended up following her out.

"Can I speak to the manager?"

"Sorry ma'am, we don-"

"I'm her sister."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Right this way."

As Scoops and a still-shaking Muffins walked into the manager's office, they saw an orange-furred donkey sitting at the desk.

"S-Scoops? What brings you here? Why's Muffins with you?"

"Mom didn't tell you? Also, we tried to watch Doctor Sleep but Muffins, my girlfriend, thought she could handle it when she couldn't. Can you give us 2 tickets for s different movie?"

"Sure! Here's 2 tickets for "Playing with Fire" as well as 4 coupons: 2 for popcorn and 2 for drinks . Also, I think Mom didn't tell me because she didn't want to evade your privacy."

As they took the tickets, Muffins asked "What's your name?"

"Name's Jenny. I've worked here since the 35mm days. I'm also Scoops' sister!"

"I knew you were my love's sister, just wanted to know your name."

Before leaving the office to watch "Playing with Fire", Jenny let Scoops know that the movie they were about to watch wasn't that good. Scoops then responded "That's okay. I'm more in the mood to watch an awful movie anyway."

The pair didn't even watch "Playing with Fire". They quietly relaxed in the empty theater and accidentally fell asleep. Jenny ended up waking them up and politely walking them to their car. Before the pair got into the car, this happened:

"Big Sis, before you ask...."

Scoops then kissed Muffins. The Muffins kissed back.

"Aw! You little lovebirds!"

"We just wanted to get that out of the way. See you later!"

"See you later too, Lil' Sis."

The pair then drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if it already wasn't obv, Jenny is NOT the same sister as mentioned in "Interview with a Bounty Hunter" by LoudestWhisper. Even though i got most of the recurring tropes in these drabbles from that fic (Mainly the last two words of said fic being what Muffins calls Scoops sometimes), Jenny does NOT make perfume 
> 
> As an added bonus, here 1 more difference from the shows canon in this AU: ALL of the sweetiepies are actually smart and intelligent (Expect for Pinky and Slim obviously), so this means the end result of the "Torbaclaun" incident ended WAY less terribly then it did in the show (Meaning Bun didn't try to steal the aerocycle)
> 
> Should I make a timeline for the drabbles and the fics themselves? I feel like i should


End file.
